Les détraqueurs : un vrai bonheur !
by Kimophelia
Summary: O.S. Douze ans à Azkaban, c'est long, horriblement long . . . Alors faut bien tenter de s'occuper un peu, malgré les gardiens de cette infâme prison . . . Fic humoristique - ou presque.


_Bonjour à tous et à toutes. _

_Alors je tiens déjà à prévenir, ceci est un bon gros délire, imaginé à huit heures un lundi matin en plein cours d'Histoire Littéraire Française ( matière aussi barbante que le laisse présager l'intitulé ) . Donc, j'accepterai toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, vous pouvez même me dire de retourner me coucher :D_

_Alors comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, **tout est à J.K. Rowling** ( espèce de veinarde ) ._

_Pas de slash, pas de romance, pas d'amitié, rien du tout. Juste un peu d'**humour **( enfin, je crois )_

_Et pour ceux qu'auraient pas lu le résumé, voilà ce que c'est : **Douze ans à Azkaban, c'est long, horriblement long . . . Alors faut bien tenter de s'occuper un peu, malgré les gardiens de cette infâme prison ! **_

_Bonne lecture ( ou pas . . . )_

**

* * *

**

**Les Détraqueurs : un vrai bonheur !**

****

" Un hippogriffe, deux hippogriffes, trois hippogriffes, quatre hippogriffes, cinq hippogriffes qui se prennent un mur, six hippogriffes . . . "

" . . . Vingt six hippogriffes, vingt sept hippogriffes, vingt huit hippogriffes, vingt neuf hippogriffes, trente hippogriffes victime de la maladie de la tête éclatée, trente et un hippogriffes , . . . "

" . . . Cinquante deux hippogriffes, cinquante trois hippogriffes, cinquante quatre hippogriffes, cinquante cinq hippogriffes, cinquante six hippogriffes qui s'enflamment, les hurlements stridents, l'odeur de poulet trop cuit . . . Cinquante sept hippogriffes, cinquante huit hippogriffes . . . "

" . . . Cent quatre hippogriffes, cent cinq hippogriffes, cent six hippogriffes, cent sept hippogriffes, cent huit hippogriffes et un Macnair qui s'acharne au travail avec sa hache rutilante, heureux de faire ce qu'il aime par dessus tout . . . "

Silence dans la pièce.

Regard noir en direction de la porte.

- Saleté de Détraqueurs à la con !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

" Un insecte, deux insectes, trois insectes, quatre insectes, cinq ins . . . Bon, ils ont été refroidis, je recommence . . . "

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

" Un insecte, deux insectes, trois insectes, quatre insectes, cinq insectes, six . . . Grrrrr ! Encore refroidis ! Je recommence ! "

Une petite demi-heure plus tard.

" UN insecte, DEUX insectes, TROIS insectes, QUATRE insectes . . . "

Silence.

Regard noir en direction de la porte.

- Rhââââââ ! Saleté de Détraqueurs à la con !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

" Un poil brun, deux poils bruns, trois poils bruns, quatre poils bruns, cinq poils bruns, six poils . . . "

Frisson. Perdu le nombre et le lieu.

Obligé de recommencer.

" Un poil brun, deux poils bruns, trois poils bruns, quatre poils bruns, cinq . . . "

Re-frisson.

Grognement énervé.

Recommence.

" Un poil brun, deux poils bruns, trois poils bruns, quatre poils bruns, cinq poils bruns, six poils bruns, sept . . . "

Re-re-frisson.

Regard noir en direction de la porte.

- Saleté de Détraqueurs à la con !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

" Celui-là, là . . . Celui-ci, ici . . . Le petit, là . . . Oh, attention ! . . . Non, c'est bon . . . celui-là, ici . . . le gros, là . . . Le maigrichon ici . . . Oh oh, ça tangue ! . . . Ouf, catastrophe évitée. . . . L'autre ici . . . "

Le fragile édifice d'haricots pourris tremble légèrement à nouveau, vacille de droite à gauche et d'avant en arrière . . . Se stabilise . . .

Courant d'air froid, limite glacial, un râle retentit quelque part derrière la porte.

. . . L'édifice s'écroule.

Affaissement d'épaules.

Regard noir en direction de la porte.

- SALETE DE DETRAQUEURS A LA CON !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

" Un maléfice d'Écrasement ? Non, trop doux. "

" L'Avada Kedavra ? Trop rapide, faut qu'il souffre. "

" Le Doloris ? Trop chiant à jeter. "

" La Désartibulation ? Je supporte pas trop la vue du sang.

" Un Flambios ? Non, la chair humaine qui crame, ça pue beaucoup trop, j'ai le nez fragile, moi. "

" Si ça continue comme ça, je vais jamais trouver quoi faire à Peter pour me venger, une fois sortit de cette prison. Concentre-toi un peu plus mon vieux Patmol . . . "

Un courant d'air glacial passe dans la cellule.

Une image s'impose dans son esprit.

Silence.

- Ouais, ça c'est de la trouvaille les gars ! Moi, je vous le dis, les Détraqueurs, c'est un vrai bonheur !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Pssssssssst, Bellatrix !

Grognement.

- Quoi ?!

- Ca y est, ton cousin a pété un câble !

Soupir.

- La ferme, Rodolphus.

* * *

_Bon bah voilà. Merci à ceux qui ont eut le courage de rester jusqu'au bout sans prendre leurs jambes à leur cou devant l'inutilité de la chose ! Mais bon, moi je le kiffe, alors . . . _

_Bye !_


End file.
